1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film processing apparatus for cutting a negative film strip into separate pieces and automatically inserting each separate film piece into a negative-film sheet holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a film processing apparatus of the above-noted type including a film inserting device operable to receive negative Film strips cut into a predetermined length and transported from a film transporting device and then to insert the film strips one after another into each independent film-holding pocket of the negative-film sheet holder to be stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a film processing apparatus of the above type, the cutting operation of a negative film strip and the inserting operation of the cut film piece into the film sheet holder are automatically effected in series. Therefore, if a jamming trouble occurs in the course of film transportation, this may lead to such a serious consequence as breakage of the film per se. In particular, at the position where the film piece is inserted into the film sheet holder, such jamming of the negative film may result in breakage of the relatively soft and delicate film sheet holder by the jammed film which is rather stiff in comparison with the sheet holder. Then, this will give trouble not only in the transportation line of negative films but also in the transportation line of the film sheet holders. Accordingly, detection of film jamming is essential at this location in particular.
For the detection of film jamming, according to a construction provided by the convention, a bar-like member is disposed at the position on the film transporting passage defining a film inserting opening. This bar-like member is pivotable when contacting a jammed negative film. And, a jamming detection sensor is provided to be operable by the pivotal movement of the bar-like member.
According to the above-described conventional construction, however, as the jamming is detected by means of the bar-like member, because of this shape, the detectable area of the member is inevitably limited. For instance, depending on the condition of the jamming, such as when a side edge of the film comes into engagement with the bar-like member disposed at the width-wise center of the film or when a curled leading end of the film strip comes into engagement with the bar-like member, it takes some time for the sensor to detect the jamming. Thus, even if the sensor may detect the jamming, this detection may be too late. So that, the sensor cannot fully achieve its original object.
In view of the above-described state of the art, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a film processing apparatus which allows immediate and reliable detection of jamming trouble of films.